One Big Happy Family
by thegreeneyed-doe
Summary: This is AU, Fred doesn't die in the war. Fred is working away with his brother on their shop, while Harper is a stay at home wife, taking care of their home. Upon receiving morning sickness, she discovers she is pregnant.


Harper woke as her husband, Fred Weasley, was about to leave for work. He pressed his lips to her forehead as she blinked against the bright light of the room, wishing her a good day and telling her he loved her, before heading to the joke shop.

As she watched the door close behind him, she rolled onto her back and begin to stretch her tight limbs, sighing as she rolled out of bed. As much as she would of liked to lay there, there was too much to do. She couldn't do this on an empty stomach however, so she made her way into the kitchen and merlin was she hungry. She grabbed six eggs, quickly whisking them into an omelet, as if that wasn't enough for her, she nibbled on a few rolls she had smothered in jam.

But her appetite quickly turned to disgust, she scrunched her nose at the smell of the eggs. Her stomach twisted itself into one huge knot, pulling and aching as the moments passed. What was wrong with her… FUCK! She ran as fast as she could across the loft and luckily made it to the bathroom just in time. She lurched over the toilet, spilling the contents of her stomach into it. She groaned, as the splash of vomit was not replaced with the even worse dry gags.

She layed on the cold floor of the bathroom for a few minutes, before wiping her mouth and standing up. She looked in the mirror, she certainly didn't look sick. Her cheeks were perfectly rosey, not a bag under her eye, her throat felt fine, and she was breathing perfectly. She grabbed her toothbrush, lathering it in toothpaste as she contemplated what could be wrong with her. She hadn't ate anything bad, so it couldn't be food poisoning, so what…

And then it hit her, food cravings, morning sickness… When was the last time she had her period? She groaned, wishing she was one of those girls with the sense to track theirs. She placed her hand over her stomach, pulling the shirt up. Was it possible? They certainly hadn't been using protection all the time.. She turned to her side, it was completely possible, she sighed, but there was only one way to find out.

Harper had a scare once before, she bought a pack that came with two tests, looks like she was finally going to put it to use. She followed the directions and waited, pacing the bathroom. She could feel Fred pulling at her emotions, trying to ask her what was wrong, but she blocked him out, because it was possible nothing was wrong, right?

Wrong, she stared down, at a pink plus sign. She turned back to the mirror again, repeating the actions from before. There was someone inside of her, a piece of Fred and herself. Her heart suddenly leapt in her chest, they created a child together. She could picture it now, she hoped it had Freds hair, red was kind of the family trademark. It was a girl, she could feel it, and suddenly as she started putting together the baby in her mind, she found herself smiling at her reflection. She could hear Fred in her mind again, saying something about her mood swings, but she couldn't even concentrate on that. She was too busy thinking about her baby, hoping it would be more like Fred and less like her. Fred had always been perfect, caring, funny, not a saint, but certainly godly.

A baby. Their baby. Freds baby. How was she ever going to get anything done now?

Harper paced in front of the door, impatiently waiting Freds arrival. She was just going to come out and say it, hoping he would be as happy as she was. He baraged in the door with an anxiety framed expression, "what has got you in a twist all day? You know how hard it is to concentrate when you do that? Merlin, Harp, whats going on?"

"Ayye Harps," George said in passing as he went to his room, sure this would end in some sort of fight.

Harper just chuckled and greeted George. "Follow me," she said, leading them to their room. She wanted them to be alone when she told him, "there isn't really a way to put this easily," she said with a smile, "so here it is, I'm pregnant, Fred."

He looked like he had gone into shock for moment, his gaze dropping to her stomach,"….you're pregnant," he didn't sound happy, which Harper found nerve racking, "you're pregnant.. with a baby…" he outstretched his hand towards her stomach, "a baby is in there, my baby," a cheeky grin, soon grew across his face, his eyes flicking up to hers. He pulled her into his arms, "we;re having a baby," he said as he spun her around.

Harper chuckled, "yea, lets try not to crush it!" She was so happy he reacted well, that she didn't mind his bone crushing sign of affection. "I love you," she said, laying her head against his chest as he held her.

"Me too, Harp."

Three months later.

"I think I see that pregnant glow people are always talking about," he chuckled, before feeling a pillow smack against him. "What was that for?!"

"Because I felt like it," she said, sticking out her tongue. She didn't feel like she had some amazing glow, she felt fat and moody.

He shook his head, pulling her closer to him, "you're beautiful, Harper. Look at you," he said, putting his hand against her stomach, "you're carrying out baby, thats special, I don't get to feel her kick, I don't get to carry her, supply what she needs. Thats something only you get to experience, thats pretty beautiful to me, aye, so cheer up. Most mothers would be thinking of names? Besides, if your worried now, give it a few more months, you ain't done growing yet," that snide comment lead to another pillow smacking against his head.

"You're so insensitive," she chuckled, but he had made her feel better. She hadn't thought about it that way and of course she had tons of name floating around her head. "What about Sapphire Skye?"

Fred laughed, "mmm we will talk about," he said, hugging her against his chest, playfully, we've got time to think about it, love, but for now, its pass the baby's bed time," he said, reaching over to turn off the fan. "Go to sleep," he whispered, pressing his lips against her lavender scented hair. "Good night."


End file.
